


My Guide To You

by orphan_account



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Horoscopes, Love at First Sight, Zodiac signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horoscopes are a daily for Schezo, and according to his horoscope he would meet his soulmate, a water-bearer... But what if it was not an Aquarian, but rather a literal Water-bearer?
Relationships: Arle Nadja & Schezo Wegey
Kudos: 5





	My Guide To You

**Author's Note:**

> Bish! Here ya go!

_Sometimes you need to take things literally, so that you can see the bigger picture._

====

Draco looked up at the bright sky above his head after she went out of their college building. It’s a nice day. The sun was peeking through the thin clouds.

He rummaged his bag looking for something with a frown, until he found it and took it out with a grin on his face.

 **“Why did you bring an umbrella?”** Draco, his best friend asked.

 **“I don’t want to get wet. Trust me, bring out your umbrella”** Schezo smirked while looking at Draco.

The latter looked at him intently, and then to the bright sky up, and then back to Schezo. The taller guy just smiled at him, while Draco was looking at him like he has three heads and horns.

 **“Dude, are you high on something? The sky is brighter than your skin, and you’re telling me it’s going to rain?”** Draco said and frowned

Schezo just snorted at his friend, he was used to being bullied by his friend, He loves Draco that much.

**“According to my Horosco—“**

**“And when did you become a broadcaster for that horoscope thingy that you’re reading?”** Draco cut him off as he raised his eyebrow.

Schezo just shook his head at his friend; he was still holding his umbrella in his hand and urge Draco to walk with him.

 **“Dude, my horoscope never failed me. Remember that time when we went to the bar a week ago?”** Schezo grinned.

**_“Schezo! We’re going to the bar not to a fucking burial! Why are you wearing all black?”_** _Minotaurus asked_ _while rubbing his eyebrow._

**_“Mino, according to my—“_ **

**_“According to my horoscope, I should wear all black tonight, undergarments are included.”_ ** _Draco tried to mimic his voice._

_Schezo blushed at the mention of his undergarments because Draco was right. All black, all the way._

**_“Wait? Seriously?”_ ** _Minotaurus and Satan asked in unison._

 **_“I’m just kid—Wait, it’s true?! Even your boxers are black?!”_ ** _Draco widened his eyes_

 **_“Draco!”_ ** _Schezo smacked his friend **“TMI! You’re not supposed to shout that kind of info, and in a public place you doofus!”**_

_The flushed face of Schezo made his three other friends laugh at him, but he has no plans to change his mind – or his clothes_

_He’s been reading his horoscope every single day, may it be from a paper or on the app on his phone, he also used to read a book about astrology and zodiac sign to see how to keep himself from harm’s way._

**_“Wearing all black tonight keeps me away from…”_ ** _Schezo trailed off **“anything I won’t like”**_

 **_“I still don’t trust that horoscope thingy, it’s too sketchy for me, and I just don’t like it”_ ** _Draco Snorted **“That thing didn’t predict that I would slip inside the bathroom earlier”**_

 **_“Dude, it’s not a fortune teller, it’s just a guide. The horoscope can’t do anything about your stupidity, who told you to run in the bathroom in the first place”_ ** _Schezo laughed_

 **_“Wow, am I that really stupid to you?”_ ** _Draco rolled his eyes **“And I was hungry, that’s why I was rushing.”**_

 **_“You’re always hungry, Dude”_ ** _Satan snickered_

**_“Whatever”_ **

**_“Enough arguing and let’s go get wasted!”_ ** _Minotaurus shouted as he raised his hands._

_They all agreed and went on their way – with Minotaurus pushing them to go faster._

_Everything was fine at the bar. The loud music, the flickering lights, and the noisy crowd – everything was just fine._

_Until someone was flirting with Schezo; an obvious drunk woman who was swaying along the music and a drink on her hands. Not to be a party pooper but Schezo hates it when random people comes up to him and flirt with him, especially drunk strangers, but he was gentleman enough to guide the woman back to her seat, the problem is that the woman insists on dancing with him._

_Draco saw how uncomfortable his friend was around the woman, he knew his friend was a wimp and also a gentleman and that was the worst combination of all. Schezo was facing the woman’s back, the Draco smirked at the thought that the all-black outfit was not doing its job._

_So he stood up and went near to Schezo, he was about to tease him for being wring about the horoscope thingy._

**_“Schezo!”_ ** _Draco said almost screaming because of the loud music._

_That’s when the woman suddenly turned around and looked at Draco, with confusion, and then her eyes suddenly widened and the next thing she did was despicable – she puked._

_Guess where the drunk woman’s puke landed? Yup, on Draco’s clothes_

**_“Fuuuuuck!”_ ** _Draco’s voice, for a second there, seemed to be louder than the music._

_Schezo’s eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Draco was about to punch the woman (Equality am I rite?) but even before his full swing landed on her face, the woman was knocked out on the ground because of her drunkenness._

**“Ugh! Do you really have to remind me of that incident?!”** Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Schezo laughed his heart out at how disgusted her friend was that time, and on the other hand, he was feeling lucky that night that Draco had to call her.

 **“Happy much?”** Draco rolled his eyes

 **“How about the day we took the midterms?”** Schezo snickered.

 **“Ugh! That one too!”** Draco huffed

_Schezo and Draco was about to take their last exam for the day._

**_“Dude”_ ** _Draco gave him a once-over **“What the hell are you wearing?”**_

**_“According to my horoscope, today’s lucky color is—“_ **

**_“Orange”_ ** _Draco Cringed_

 **_“There’s nothing wrong in believing”_ ** _Schezo grinned_

 **_“There’s something wrong dude! It’s wrong! Do you know that you look like an eye sore?! My God! Why did they even invent that bright colored orange?!”_ ** _Draco said as she pulled Schezo inside their classroom._

_Just when their butts touched their seats, their professor went in and distributed the test papers. Schezo was scrambling inside his bag for a scratch paper for her equations and solutions._

_Unbeknownst to him, a paper full of formulas slipped under her bag and flew under Draco’s table._

_As the professor started to walk around to check her students, she noticed the paper under Draco’s chair and picked it up._

**_“Mr. Centauros?”_ ** _The professor said sternly._

 **_“Yes, Ma’am?”_ ** _Draco Looked up_

 **_“What’s the meaning of this? Are you trying to cheat?”_ ** _She was holding up the paper full of formulas showing it to Draco._

_Everyone looked at Draco in disbelief. He was either brave that she was trying to cheat or he was dumb enough to do it with a very strict professor around._

**_“Ma’am that’s not mine”_ ** _Draco said_

 **_“Ma’am that’s mine. I think It slipped out my bag”_ ** _Schezo tried to defend his friend. But the Professor wasn’t convinced_

 **_“Mr. Wegey I know you and Mr. Centauros are friends, but please do not tolerate him”_ ** _The professor said coldly at Schezo_

_Then looked back at Draco with a furrowed brow **“And you, 6 hours Community Service after this!”**_

**_“Mind your own business all of you!”_ ** _She said as she went back to her table._

_Schezo just smiled apologetically at his friend. Draco just sighed, at least his test paper wasn’t taken away, but no Bar hopping for him at the meantime, he has to finish his Community Service as soon as he can. Schezo was lucky today, he thought._

**“Stop laughing you mofo! It’s not funny!”** Draco Scowled.

 **“It’s funny because it happened to you, right after you mocked my horoscope”** Schezo stuck his tongue out on his friend.

**“Why is it always me?”**

Just before Schezo went back, she heard a rumble above their heads. A middle-aged man was cleaning the clogged gutters on the roof, and accidentally tripped the pale full of water.

With his trusted reflexes, Schezo immediately opened his umbrella to avoid getting wet.

 **“I’m sorry Sir! I didn’t mean to. Are you lot okay?”** The man asked

 **“it’s fine sir! Take care next time!”** Schezo beamed

 **“You’re okay”** Draco suddenly spoke **“How about me?!”**

Schezo’s eyes widened and he was trying his best to suppress his laughter, because Draco, who was just beside him was dripping wet, as if he just took a shower with his clothes on.

 **“According to my horoscope, I should bring an umbrella with me at all times to avoid getting wet. It didn’t say that I would get wet from the rain.”** Schezo said as he wiped Draco’s face

 **“Ugh! I hate you, You mofo!”** Draco said as he walked away

 **“No you don’t!”** Schezo said, smiling behind him

Yup, his horoscope didn’t fail him again today. As always.

\- - -

_It’s a great day to welcome love. A water-bearer is coming your way, don’t let it slip away._

**“Why are you smiling like an Idiot?”** Satan Blurted out

Schezo has been smiling since they left their apartment. He was also looking around like he was waiting for someone, and his actions confused his friends

 **“He’s going crazy from reading all those horoscope shit”** Draco said as he sipped from his frappe.

They were staying at Minotaurous’ café, well his parents own them but he manages it when he has free time.

 **“Why, Schezo? What does your horoscope says today?”** He asked

**“According to my horos—“**

**“According to my horoscope, I’ll be looking like an idiot all day”** Draco snickered

 **“Shut up, Draco. According to my Horoscope, I’m going to meet someone today and if I’m lucky enough, I would meet the love of my life today. A Water-bearer”** Schezo smiled sheepishly

Minotaurus and Satan looked at him with perplexed faces, then turned to look at Draco

 **“Aquarius”** Draco trailed off **“They symbol for an Aquarian is a water-bearer”**

Minotaurus and Satan nodded their heads as they understand what Draco just explained. Schezo is about to meet an Aquarian, and he might be she might be the one

**_“Rulue.”_ **

Schezo suddenly whispered as his eyes were locked on the girl who just entered the Café. Rulue was her long-time crush, but the woman also has an undying love for one of his friends, Satan, but the latter doesn’t want the woman. And Satan was clear on that fact, that’s why he was sure that Rulue was the one for him. He was also Minotaurus’ long-time friend.

Rulue suddenly looked at the spot where they were seated and waves her hand, as she walked towards the. Obviously her attention was on Satan, but she was invited by Minotaurus, just to tease Satan a bit.

Schezo knows that Rulue’s birthday was around Late January and early February.

Minotaurus, Satan and Draco Looked at him, she was clearly entrance by the woman when Schezo’s eyes suddenly widened as if he realized something.

 **“Aquarius. Water-bearer.”** He said as he stood up

He was about to meet Rulue halfway, not taking his eyes off the latter, when he suddenly bumped into someone. He felt colds afterwards

His shirt was wet, his abs were almost visible as his shirt stick on it. The person he bumped into was holding a glass of cold water, and unfortunately it was spilled on him.

 **“I’m so sorry!”** A woman said, trying to wipe his shirt with a handkerchief.

Schezo wasn’t taking his eyes off his shirt, as he grabs the hand that was wiping it. They both stopped and looked at each other.

Schezo blinked twice, his mouth agape.

He shouldn’t have looked. He shouldn’t have stood up. He should’ve stayed on his seat. She should’ve.

For when he looked at the girl’s eyes, she forgot the thing he’s been doing since he was born – He forgot how to breathe.

Her yellow eyes were as bright as the sun, her luscious pinkish lips, her soft hand and her warm smile was enough to take his breath away.

 **“Schezo, are you okay?”** Rulue asked as she approached them

He heard Rulue, on any other day he would immediately dart his eyes at taller girl but not today. He did not even budge. His eyes were locked at a certain someone.

_“Is this love at first sight?”_

Schezo’s other friends noticed the encounter and they knew Schezo was just arrowed by Cupid who was probably flying around somewhere.

 **“A Water-bearer.”** Satan whispered to his friends

 **“A literal Water-bearer”** Minotaurus said

Draco and Satan nodded. The shorter girl was holding a glass of water, hence a water-bearee.

 **“She’s an Aquarian, isn’t she? She has to be. It looks like our friend there got hit by cupid”** Draco said

The three were an audience to this love that was unveiling in front of them. Rulue was also confusedl It was the first time that Schezo was ignoring her.

 **“I’m very sorry, I really didn’t mean to spill water on you”** The shorter girl said

 **“i-It’s okay. I’m Schezo, by the way. P-Pisces”** Schezo stuttered

The shorter girl was amused at the stuttering but she was more amused by the mention of his zodiac sign. Is it a requirement? She just shrugged

 **“I’m Arle”** She trailed off **“Cancerian”**

Schezo’s jaw dropped

**“What?!”**

He was supposed to fall for a water-bearer, not another sea creature.

\- - -

 **“Dude! Can you please calm down! I’m getting dizzy by just watching you!”** Draco exclaimed

Schezo was pacing inside their room, his hand on his phone.

 **“Just call her okay? As her out then let’s play!”** Satan said, while playing Overwatch on his Laptop.

 **“It can’t be wrong. It never failed me before. Why fail me now?”** Schezo huffed

 **“Dude, she was a water-bearer too. Just literally tho, but still, the description applies to her”** Minotaurus said while munching a pizza she took from Draco.

 **“Give that back!”** Draco shouted at Minotaurus

 **“Mino’s right. If you don’t think he’s right then why did you ask for Arle’s number?”** Draco said calmly with a pizza on his hands.

 **“A Pisces and a Cancer would be a disaster, Draco”** Schezo said frustratingly.

 **“All this time I’ve been thinking that I’m compatible with an Aquarius. That’s what the book says! That’s also one of the reasons why I liked Rulue because we’re compatible! Even tho she’s crazy about Satan”** Schezo huffed.

Satan just shrugged his shoulders and took a pizza from the box.

Draco shook his head **“So what are you going to do about it? Arle’s a cancer”**

 **“If she was Aquiarian, I wouldn’t be like this.”** Schezo frowned as he continued to pace

Satan looked at him sympathetically, Draco just sighed. Their friend

 **“** takes this horoscope thingy so seriously. Minotaurus, approached Schezo and made him sit down.

 **“Dude, I think it’s time to trust the heart more than the horoscope now”** Minotaurus said sincerely

Schezo stared at him like a lost puppy; he pursed his lips and sighed.

 **“Do you like her?”** Satan suddenly asked

 **“of course, I do”** Schezo whispered

 **“More that you like Rulue?”** Draco added

 **“I think so, I never felt anything like this with Rulue.”** Schezo fidgeted **“I think it’s—“**

 **“Love at First sight?”** The trio said in unison.

 **“We saw it in her eyes too, you know. Her eyes were like chandeliers that were sparkling while looking at you! How I wish someone looks at me like that”** Draco pouted, before eating his third pizza

 **“How can you see when someone was looking at you like that when you’re so busy ogling your eyes at your food?”** Satan rolled his eyes

 **“Shut up!”** Draco retorted after finishing his pizza

 **“It’s planned then. Operation: Heart over Horoscope!”** Minotaurus blurted out

Schezo traced his eyes at the three friends that were helping him and he nodded, silently thanking them for their support.

 **“What now?”** He asked

 **“Call her”** Satan grinned

Schezo took his phone and scrolled down until he found Arle’s number; It took half a minute before the other line answered.

**“H-hello, Arle? Are you doing something tonight?”**


End file.
